


Silly Child

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a plan, and all she has to do is seduce one X-Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Child

"The problem with you X-Men, is that you all look at your limitations, and think of them as hard and fixed," Emma told the disconsolate young woman. She expected the glare; they always glared. "Truly, Rogue, you are still just a silly child convinced she can't have anything at all, because of a stupid little drawback."

"Ain't so little, White Queen," the southern-accented voice snapped back at her.

Emma just laughed, and stalked around her chosen prey with an intent look on her features. "So fixated on touch. Because you can't have it. The forbidden fruit syndrome, all over again, with just about everyone you meet and fancy."

"Go 'way. Don't need no head-case poking at my issues." Rogue looked defiantly up at the telepath. Emma crouched then, right in front of the girl hugging her knees on the floor of the den.

"No? Not when I can do this?" Emma opened her power, pressing in past the lightest of shields, as Rogue's own powers made her vulnerable to telepathic intrusions. She stroked her mental presence over the sensory nodes within the mind, stimulating them directly and making Rogue gasp as her body exploded in desire. _Telepaths don't need to touch, Rogue, my dear. You could have this..._ and Emma prodded along the nodes again, making Rogue's body burn with desire, with want for more, _from any telepath at all._

Rogue felt the fire in her groin, the crispness of her nipples. It was obscene, the sensation of being caressed and fucked all at once when she was clothed head to foot, yet...she wanted more. She was starved for the contact of someone else's touching, starved enough to latch onto the intruding mind, a wordless plea in her thoughts.

Emma just smiled, manipulating the mind to walk the body through pleasures known and unknown. Rogue would be useful to her; the girl's needs would drive her to stay at Emma's side, knowing Emma could give her the illusion of what she desired.

She continued, until Rogue was biting her gloved fist to stop herself from crying out, and then reached out, stroking along Rogue's clothed arm. "Remember, Rogue...not everyone lets things get in their way, when they want them." With that, she walked away, secure in the first stage of her plan.


End file.
